El hijo de la Muerte
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: El era el nuevo príncipe del inframundo un príncipe que no sabía que una vez llevo un nombre humano, uno que no recordaba, que una vez fue llamado Neji Hyuga.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Neji no abría muerto.

 **Beta:** Majo

 **El hijo de la Muerte.**

Emma-O encargado de juzgar el karma de los difuntos y encargado de vigilar el Dharma, que no era otra cosa que "la ley cósmica y el orden". Emma-O era el más fuerte de los dioses, el rey de los diez reyes, pero siempre ha sido un Dios neutral centrado en su trabajo, sólo hay algo que realmente Emma-O a amado más que a todo.

Esa es Enma, Enma su hija a quien le había dado la gerencia del inframundo. Enma realmente amaba su trabajo como diosa del inframundo, con sus tropas de Shinigamis que eran sus niños.

Pero Enma representaba la muerte, ella no había nacido para dar vida, así que el día que Enma tuvo su propio hijo por el orden cósmico, el mismo Emma-O bajó al inframundo a arrebatárselo, las lagrimas de Enma enternecieron el corazón de Emma-O, pero nada pudo hacer, la muerte no debía dar vida, nunca.

-¡Padre! ¡Te lo ruego, por favor, padre! -fueron los gritos desgarradores de la diosa de la muerte, Pero su hijo, aquel bebito que sostuvo solamente una vez con amor, le fue arrebatado, desapareció sin dejar rastro como si nunca hubiese existido y el mismo día que su felicidad le fue arrebatada en el mundo humano, en una aldea llamada Konoha, nació un niño con un destino maldito.

17 años después, un suspiro en la vida de una diosa inmortal como Enma, a sus dominios llegó aquel niño que había nacido bajo una estrella maldita por haber nacido el mismo día que a la diosa de la muerte le fue arrebatada la pequeña vida que amaba.

Enma no era feliz, para un inmortal 17 años es muy poco, la muerte de su hijo aun se sentía reciente en su dolido corazón, su trabajo se había vuelto mecánico, ya no había alegría en castigar a los muertos por sus errores, ya ni siquiera sus amados Shinigamis traían alegría a su vida.

Ese día estaba en el tribunal, había ido a buscar las nuevas armas que tendría que llevar al inframundo, pasó por el lago donde descansaban las armas de los muertos a la espera del juicio de Emma-O cuando lo vio.

Flotaba debajo del agua, los ojos cerrados y en paz en espera del juicio, dormido en un sueño eterno. Lo supo, por que los dioses lo saben todo, ese niño había nacido el día que su hijo murió, y había sido maldito por el dolor que el corazón que Enma había vivido esa noche. Era casi un hombre para los humanos, su vida se había apagado en una tonta guerra humana sólo poco antes de cumplir 18, pero para una inmortal como ella, sólo era un niño.

Por una vez en tantos años desde que su hijo le fuera arrebatado, el corazón de la diosa de la muerte latió, entró en el lago donde descansaban las armas que aun no habían sido juzgadas mojando sus largos kimonos blancos representativos de su lugar como diosa de la muerte, metió sus manos en el agua y levantó en sus blancos brazos aquel espíritu que a su toque se volvió corpóreo, el agua los mojaba a ambos, mientras Enma lo miraba y por primera vez se sentía viva de nuevo.

La diosa salió del lago y volvió a sus dominios con su carga en brazos y por primera vez en toda la historia de la creación del mundo Emma-O hizo la vista larga, incapaz de causarle a su amada hija una vez más un dolor tan grande. Después de todo esa que se había llevado su hija era sólo un alma mortal, un precio pequeño para lo que le había quitado. Que lo convirtiera en un Shinigami más, después de todo un alma mortal no podía cambiar el universo.

-¿Mi señora? -pregunto el líder de los shinigamis al ver a su señora entrar al inframundo con un mortal en brazos. ¿Acaso traía un nuevo alma para convertir en Shinigami?

-Ohhh, Saigo -la diosa miró al líder de sus Shinigamis con una sonrisa que los Shinigamis no le habían visto desde el día que el príncipe recién nacido les fue arrebatado, Saigo mataría por mantener esa sonrisa en los hermosos labios de la diosa de la muerte- Alguien debe ir a recoger las almas que deben venir al inframundo -le indicó y Saigo asintió sin preguntar nada, aun cuando su señora se supone había ido a buscar estas.

-¿Mi señora, como se llama el nuevo shinigami? -preguntó señalando al etéreo muchacho aun inconsciente en brazos de la diosa, el largo cabello negro cayendo por uno de los brazos cubiertos por las mangas blancas del kimono de la diosa.

-Él no será un Shinigami, él desde ahora es mi hijo -le dijo a Saigo dirigiéndose a pasos regios al castillo negro desde el que regia. En el castillo, depositó a su ahora nuevo hijo en una enrome cama de sabanas blanca el largo cabello negro del chico se esparció sobre las almohadas blancas como un abanico. El niño llevaba las túnicas blancas con que los mortales vestían a sus muertos, Enma lo miró fijamente y con sólo un pensamiento suyo, las túnicas cambiaron por un hanfu blanco completo, blanco el color de la muerte, y ahora el color del hijo que había elegido. Se inclinó con una sonrisa y besó la frente del pelinegro devolviéndole el aliento de la vida, después de todo, las almas muertas, eran suyas. Un par de largas pestañas negras, revolotearon sobre unos hermosos pómulos hasta que al fin se alzaron y la diosa vio los ojos gris-blanco más hermosos que hubiese visto alguna vez. Tocó con amor el rostro del chico.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? -el pelinegro se vio agitado mientras recordaba lo que había pasado momentos antes de su muerte y tocaba su pecho como buscando las heridas que ya no estaban ahí, ya no era humano ya no era mortal.

-Shhh olvídalo -ordenó la diosa tocando su frente y robando todos sus recuerdos, que acabaron dentro de una esfera en la palma de su mano, que luego desapareció guardada en un lugar seguro.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó de pronto el chico pelinegro confundido mirando a su alrededor hasta fijarse en la hermosa diosa de la muerte y quedar en completo shock por su belleza. Y entonces lo supo, él era un shinigami, y esta era la diosa de la muerte- Mi diosa -susurró, cuando la diosa puso un suave dedo en sus labios.

-Madre -le corrigió dulcemente-. Mi amado Kurayami -nombró oscuridad al nuevo Shinigami. Como la muerte sólo había una forma en que Enma podía traer a alguien de vuelta… convirtiéndolo en un Shinigami, pero este no sería como sus demás y queridos Shinigamis, este había nacido maldito de su dolor, este era su hijo.

-¿Madre? -preguntó Kurayami.

-Sí, Kurayami, soy tu madre, la Diosa de la muerte, y tú, pequeño, eres mi hijo, mío de mi corazón y aliento, el rey de los Shinigamis, el príncipe del inframundo -le dijo acariciando su rostro. El de largo cabello negro sonrió al fin suavemente sintiendo que al fin entendía su lugar y su posición si la diosa… su madre lo decía, así era.

Él era Kurayami, la oscuridad, hijo de la diosa de la muerte, rey de los shinigamis, príncipe del inframundo y la propia muerte.

El era el nuevo príncipe del inframundo un príncipe que no sabía que una vez llevo un nombre humano, uno que no recordaba, que una vez fue llamado Neji Hyuga.

 **¿Fin?**

Bueno cuestión de tiempo tal vez lo deje así como un oneshot o tal vez le haga una continuación, que corra en el tiempo en que se esta desarrollando el Naruto Gakuen. No estaría mal que el nuevo shinigami visitara Konoha.

Oh por cierto, Emma-O ni Enma son míos ambos son personajes de la mitología japonesa solo he manipulado la sexualidad de Enma (que esta normalmente representado como un dios masculino).

Si la historia os gusta siéntanse en total libertad de comentar, darle favorito o darle follow como lo prefieran. Si la comentáis tenéis la ventaja de que os contestare, siempre contesto cualquier comentario que me dejan por pequeño que sea. Si decidí no comentar y darle follow o favorito, como quiera me hacéis feliz al menos se que estáis interesados en seguir la historia ^_~


End file.
